


A Day at the Lake

by Wildrivver



Series: Drawn to you [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Enjolras, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, Trans Grantaire, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildrivver/pseuds/Wildrivver
Summary: Grantaire hasn't been swimming in years because he doesn't feel comfortable going to the swimming pool. Enjolras has prepared a surprise for him.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Drawn to you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115618
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	A Day at the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another fluffy story to get me thought a bad week. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This is a loose sequel to "Drawn to you" but can be read on it's own.

“Where are we going?” Grantaire asked again form the passenger seat for what must have been the hundredth time.

“You’ll see when we get there,” Enjolras replied. He had been cryptic ever since he had announced they were going out for the day and told him to dress for the outdoors. Other than that small clue he hadn’t said a word about what he had planned.

“At this point I’m inclined to accuse you of kidnapping me,” Grantaire complained.

“You still have your phone, but don’t think about asking anyone else were we’re going; only one of our friends knows and they are sworn to secrecy.”

“I feel betrayed.”

“Just sit back and enjoy the drive.” Reluctantly he tried to do as told. It was a gloriously sunny day, likely to be the hottest of the year so far. He had dressed accordingly, wearing a pair of loose shots and a t-shit for a local punk band which he had torn the sleeves off. He closed him eyes for a moment, enjoying the breeze from the window play on his skin and in his hair.

Looking over at Enjolras in the sun was like looking at Apollo himself. His long golden hair, even tied back away from his face, shone so bright Grantaire was thankful he had brought his sunglasses. He suspected there were worse ways to spend a Sunday than with his beautiful boyfriend in the middle of God knows where.

Grantaire had no idea where they were heading. They had left the main road some time ago and were now driving down a forest tack. They hadn’t passed any other cars in a while and he was sure they had passes a sign reading “private road” at some point.

Enjolras pulled over to the side of the road and parked next to a wooden fence with no discernable features. “Here we are, I think,” he announced, opening the driver’s door and getting out.

“And where might that be?” Grantaire tired again.

“Patients, I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” He opened the boot of the car and started getting out bags. There were several large shopping bags as well as a backpack, which he slung over his shoulder.

“Are we moving here?” Grantaire asked.

“Just shut up and grab a bag!” Enjolras retorted, exasperation creeping into his voice. He walked over to the gate and indicated a style next to it which offered a way to climb over the wall. “After you.”

“You just want an excuse to look at my ass,” Grantaire laughed, but grabbed a bag and did as instructed. Before them was a narrow footpath leading away into the trees. “A perfect place for a murder, plenty of places to hide a body.”

“I’ll be sure to put that in my review on Trip Advisor.” Enjolras passed him and forged on down the path, leaving Grantaire with no chose but to follow.

The path meandered for a mile or so before widening out. The trees began to thin and eventually they emerged on the bank of a large sweeping lake. The sun glistened off the gently rippling waves. A soft sandy beach led from where they were standing down to the edge of the water. Grantaire stood and started, taking it all in.

“Worth the drive?” Enjolras asked.

“It’s OK, I suppose.”

“Come on, there’s more,” Enjolras led the way down to the beach and put the bags down. He reached into one and pulled out a smaller bag which he passed to Grantaire.

He opened it, curious, and pulled out a pair of loose green shorts which small blue fish on them. He looked back at Enjolras, puzzled.

“I remember that you said you haven’t been swimming since you were in school because you hate swimming pools. Well, here we have our own private lake for the day, or this beech at least. This stretch of land is Courfeyrac’s family’s. He assured me that no one ever comes down here and that it’s the perfect spot of skinny dipping. But I brought trunks anyway. I hope they fit.”

Grantaire didn’t know what to say. He had loved swimming when he was a child but had grown increasingly uncomfortable being seen in swimwear as a teenager until he quite entirely. He realised he was smiling wide. “I’ll just go slip these on,” he winked and headed back into the woods to find a bush to duck behind. He was relatively confident around Enjolras now and they had both seen each other naked, but it felt odd to just rip his pants off in the open air.

When he returned he saw that Enjolras had removed his jeans to reveal he had come prepared with his own swimming trunks underneath. “Shall we?” Grantaire took his hand.

The water was freezing and they both gasped as they walked in, but as they moved around they found that they got used to it and there were small patched which had been warmed by the sun. He forged out into the depths and ducked his head underwater, laughing when he came up for air. It felt amazing to be moving in the water. He had worried briefly if he would even remember how to swim, but as he floated in the water it was like no time had passed at all. He splashed around with Enjolras for a while and then lay on his back, just watching the clouds pass by, the only sound the lapping of water and singing of birds.

Enjolras had climbed up onto a rock which jutted up or of the late and was watching their surroundings. He was suddenly startled by something cold and wet hitting him across the face. Grantaire laughed as he jumped and pulled it away from his face only to realise he was holding the trunks he had bought Grantaire. He watched the expression on Enjolras’s face change from surprise to shock as he realised that Grantaire was now naked in the water.

“Why don’t you come back in and join me?” He asked mischievously.

Enjolras left the trunks on the rock and slipped back into the water. “This isn’t what I had in mind!” he insisted, face redder than could be attributed to the heat of the day alone.

Grantaire swam closer so that he could rest his feet on the bottom and looped his arms around Enjolras’s neck. Enjolras’s skin felt hot in comparison to the cold water. He noticed the moment Enjolras realised how clear the water was and starts to keep his eyes above water level. He was always the gentleman, never wanting to take advantage of a compromising situation. Too bad for him that Grantaire enjoyed creating them.

“You said that this was Courfeyrac’s beech, and when in Rome...” he trailed off as his hands drifted over Enjolras’s shoulder and down towards his waistband, making the meaning of his words clear. Enjolras laughed and made a show of pulling away, even though there was no force behind it.

“What if someone sees?” he objected.

“No one’s going to see, and if they do, what a treat they’ll be getting.” He moved closer again and this time Enjolras didn’t stop him from pulling off his trunks and depositing them on the rock beside his own. He draped his arms back around his boyfriend and ran his fingers though his damp hair. He had to take a moment daily to remind himself of how luckily he was to have Enjolras in his life. He pulled Enjolras close so their chests were flush and killed him. Enjolras indulged him, wrapping his own arms around Grantaire’s waist.

Lulled into a false sense of security, Grantaire didn’t see what was coming until Enjolras suddenly hauled him off his feet and dunked him back under the water. Coming up, gasping for air, Grantaire launched himself at Enjolras, this time with the intention of getting his own back. He knocked Enjolras off his feet and they both hit the water with a huge splash, laughing. They continue to play fight in the lake, trying to get one over on the other, until Grantaire realised that he had started to shiver and that they should probably get warm.

“I brought a picnic as well,” Enjolras had obviously had the same thought.

“Then what we waiting for,” Grantaire announced, running back up the beach, still entirely naked. Enjolras shook his head and just grabbed their trunks, before following. Back on the beach he spread out a large picnic blanked and produced a couple of beach towels, but they ended up lying in the sun, just letting the warmth of the day dry their skin.

Enjolras had brought a substantial picnic, enough that they could stay there the whole day. So they did just that. At some point Enjolras was able to persuade Grantaire to put his shorts back on and they spent the afternoon playing word games and trying to name the birds they saw, even though neither of them actually knew anything about the breeds of wild birds. It really was the perfect way to spend a Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add a quick note to the end of this one to clear up any ambiguity as I wrote and posted it in a day.
> 
> I really wanted to show that Enjolras and Grantaire are really comfortable with each other and give Grantaire an moment of tranquility to feel completely comfortable in his own skin. A moment I needed to write on that particular day.
> 
> In regards to Enjolras's asexuality this is something they have both communicate about and Grantaire knows where his boundaries are and would never cross them.
> 
> As I alluded to before this was spawned from a much longer fic I am writing so their relationship and identities are fleshed out a lot more in my head than I could put in this story. But I hope to start posting that in the next week or so, so if you are interested keep your eyes peeled for that. (Edit: I am now posting it and it is called "Drawn to you"
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it please let me know by leaving a comment or kudos.


End file.
